Look in to my Eyes
by Fanficqueen306
Summary: What happens when a young girl meets the all powerful hybrid? And he's the king of New Orleans? But she doesn't know that. Better yet, what if she helps him, and that makes him want to know more about her? What if he becomes her protector? But when she turns 16 and starts to get gifts from someone who claims to love her? What happens when Klaus finds out?
1. the spell

Being a witch has to be one of the hardest things in the word. At lest in New Orleans. I've spent all of my life reading spells and learning about magic. I had to become fluent in Latin. Now you may think that this would be all fun and games. And yes it can be fun like making flowers bloom in the garden, but it is not at all a game. I leaned that when I was 10.

_Flashback_

We had hiked all day though the bayou, to get to a very old cemetery where the first witches are said to be. I hated every minute of it and being the ten year old brat that I was I made it know, loudly.

"Why are we here I'm so **bored**!" No one minded me much because they had too many other things to-do.

When we had finally gotten to the grave yard I didn't like it. It gave me a creepy feeling. I felt…watched. But I had to brush it off and help set up the candles in a big circle. That being the only thing I could do as I was not yet aloud to do big spells and would only be able to watch that night.

Then the chanting began. As the moon and the sun became one.

"Et potentia et scientia, et mortui, qui nobis vitam tibi dabo!"

My mother started followed by my father, sister, and grandmother.

"Et potentia et scientia, et mortui, qui nobis vitam tibi dabo!"

My Latin was never the best, but I knew what they where saying: Those who have died, give us power and knowledge, and we will give you life.

I still had that creepy feeling and it was only getting worst. I had that feeling of a thousand eyes on me. My very skin crawled. It was then I began to hear what was almost a faint chanting back at us. It was light and carried on the breeze. I didn't know what was being said. But my family began to chant louder the wind kicked up more and more. Till we where in what seemed to be a hurricane of wind and words.

*"Tibi nunc audimus et potestas, et vivere vita nostra, non tua, Deus, voluntatem tuam!"

"No! Stop!" But it seemed I would be too late. They could not hear me. And then as fast as it all began it stopped. Everything was still, much too still. I ran across the circle of candles to my mother and held her tight.

"Mommy what happened? I don't like it. I could hear chanting form the other side."

My mothers hand came down to pat my head. "What a powerful girl you are. Hearing us from the other side. We may be able to use you for our plans."

That was not my mother's voice. She was always soft spoken and kind, the voice that I heard was sickly sweet but with a hard edge that made me know the sweetness was a trick.

"Who are you?" I asked as I pulled away.

The fear was clear in my eyes.

"I'm going to be your mommy form now on and that's all you need to know my powerful girl."

That is when I knew even in my childish mind, I had to get away.

I pulled from her grasp and ran into the woods. I heard them start to come after me.

However the woman who was no longer my mother said to them, "Leave her. We will get her back when we need her."

I ran for hours and yet I did not feel a thing. I did not feel the trees that left deep cuts in my face, or my weak legs giving way under me. All I felt was num.

*we hear and give you power now, the life you live now ours, your will no longer yours.


	2. blue eyes

My knees hit the hard cold grown but before I was able to look up to see where I was arms rapped around me. The grip and the painfulness of it is what woke me from my num state.

"NO!"I screamed out.

They had come for me after all, the things that were not my family. I couldn't let them take me I couldn't! So I put all of my small body to work trying to get away that is until I felt something bite into the side of my neck. With the pain that was more then I could take came the blinding dizziness and the thought that this was much worse then what was in the woods.

Then darkness overcame my once bright world.

When I woke, I found myself in a room I had never seen. It had lavish furnishings. The kinds of things my mother would never have let me touch. Mom. The first sob left my lips and it was not the last. Everything had finally come crashing down. All I knew and loved was gone. And I wished for the numbness to come back. Worst yet I had no idea where I was.

After some time of crying I felt someone come into the room. My mind screamed vampire. And I shot off the bed in fear much like a wounded animal.

"Hey now I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I saved you from a big baddy. I'm Rebekah." The blond said in an almost motherly tone.

Rebekah, as in the little sister of all the Originals. Now that I look at her I can see it, she is beautiful after all. Her blond hair is perfect and falls down her back like spun gold. She was slender and wearing blue jeans and a tank-top to match.

"B…but why would you save me? You d…don't even know me."

She smiled knowingly and said "Us girls gotta stick together."

She then began to walk away from me. But I couldn't let her do that she had to have the power to help me.

"Wait! You are an Original so you can help me, can't you?"

She turned to look at me taking in my tear stained face and then said "Come with me."

I followed her as fast as I could. Maybe she could help me get my family back. We came to what I can only guess was a study. Two men sat inside. One at a desk and the other leaned against the window with an empty glass of ice in his hand.

"Elijah?" Rebekah said.

The man at the desk looked up. Before I could get a good look at him, and he could say something, the other man said "Have you brought us a snack dear sister? You shouldn't have."

And then I was lifted off my feet and shoved into a wall.

"Niklaus, you cannot kill the girl just because she walked in the room with our sister."

His hand gripped my throat in a painful hold but it was nothing like the pain I had felt when the vampire had bit me. Something I should be worried about as I should be dead. However all I could see was blue eyes. His blue eyes. They were unbelievable, but what most could not see or rather likely did not live to see was that they where sad. The sadness in those eyes was that of someone who had been broken too many times to ever go back together the right way. A brokenness that was likely mirrored in my own eyes.

Then I felt myself be dropped to the floor as Rebekah forced him to release me.

"Now, now sister you really must learn to share."

Before she could say anything the one named Elijah came between them. He seemed to be a mediator of sorts. He was very tall and kind of broad. He had a very straight back, and was wearing a three piece suit.

"Rebekah, what is the meaning of bringing this girl here?"


	3. fear

"Well, Brother. After finding one of Nick's minions trying to make a meal of this barely conscious injured child, I decided I would bring her home."

She turned to Nick with a barely contained smirk "I killed him by the way."

"When she awoke I found her crying and after saving her life I was curious to know what had caused her so much pain. But then she asked for my help, and so knowing you as well as I do Elijah, I thought you would be interested in learning her story with me."

"What makes it seem as though we are a charity Sister?" Nick sneered while looking at me with a strange mix of curiosity and ferocity.

"In a thousand years I have never known myself or this family to give out charity, even in the greatest reaches of depression. So what is so special about this girl to make me deem her worthy of my help?"

"Nick, what part of "Elijah" made you think that she or I wanted your help?"

Suddenly, the forgotten discarded glass flew into the wall behind Rebekah's head.

"Because I am the King Rebekah" the loudness of his voice was startling almost like a lion's roar, but the next thing he said was in a deadly whisper. "And no matter what you may try to plot, you are powerless to change that."

At this point, I had finally recovered from the shock of having been thrown against the wall. Gathering together all of my courage, I interrupted this family spat.

"I fear it is not your Sister's plots that will be your downfall, but the power that was summoned and has taken over my family."

They all turned to look at me, only now seeming to remember I was there. They seemed to be in an almost stunned silence. I thought myself great to have stunned the great and powerful Originals, but it was the foolishness of a child, to think there silence was a great accomplishment.

I looked between the three of them as they stared at me, and noticed the looks on each of there faces at the audacity of what I had said.

I started with Rebekah. She seemed to be the most stunned of the three of them, but her eyes also held proudness in them, much like a mother would feel for her child, when they accomplish a great feat.

Next my eyes moved to Elijah, whose eyes held a sort of fear, as though he knew that I had sealed my fate, but their also seemed to be a sort of respect, for what I had said and the courage it took to say it.

Last of all was Nicklaus, who I had not gotten a good look at since I had entered the room. I looked at him starting at his feet. He had on old, beat up, not quite dress shoes. As my eyes moved upward, I saw he wore a sort of skater style jeans. My eyes scanned over his unseasonal black long-sleeved shirt. Finally when I moved to his face, what I saw there put a real sense of fear in my young heart. I had thought I had felt fear, true fear, when I had looked into the eyes of the woman who was no longer my Mother. This however was paralyzing. It was unbelievable, and made my heart stop, only to have it pick up speed again, faster than I would imagine the speed of a moving train. In his eyes, that were no longer blue, but had become a strange golden color, held a primal hatred for me, or maybe it was not me, but my words that spoke out against his power and honor. I could not see the tell tale signs of veins that normally came with the face of a Vampire, but I could see the double set of fangs he seemed to have.

Faster than my eyes could follow, he moved forward toward me as the stunned moment was broken. However, before he could reach me, two what seemed to be blurs moved upon him. Then he was slammed into the floor with both his brother and sister holding him down.

"Nicklaus, if you kill her, you will not know what it is she speaks of that could hold more power than yourself." Elijah's voice held an almost desperate plea for him to spare me.

There was a moment of tense silence as both brothers stared one another down. Then Nicklaus's eyes turned back to blue, and he said "Very well brother, I will save killing her for after I have learned of who dare think they are more powerful than their King."


	4. her history

All eyes turned expectantly towards me. They were asking without saying the words for me to elaborate on my stupidly brave accusation, and so I told them.

"For me to tell you, I must start at the beginning. My Ancestors were among the first to come to New Orleans, long before it was the city you know today, even before you yourselves came here. Not long after the time of them coming here, most of my family was executed for witchcraft, by a coven whose name I don't remember, because they were using black magic. The other members of their coven feared their power so much that they buried them in a secret graveyard, and did not con-se-crate… their magic with the rest of the witches in the Lafayette Graveyard. And so for a long time, my family was left living as a sort of outcast in our coven, for the sins of those we had never met. So my mother and father, my grandmother and my older sister… wanted to call forth the Ancestors, as they believed they were wrongly killed, to ask them for their magic and their knowledge. But something went wrong. And… and I don't know what to do!" Throughout the story that I recited through pure memory alone, I finally began to cry once more, not for the Ancestors I had lost, but for the family I may never know again.

"So, if your family wished to gain black magic of old, why not just find it in an old Grimoire? Why summon power they were unaware if they could control?" asked Elijah as he moved around to sit at the desk he had occupied at the moment of my arrival.

By this point I was sobbing once again and could say nothing. After a few moments I felt arms around me and I was moved to sit in a loveseat I had not seen when I came into the room. It took me some time to calm and when I did I could tell I had missed something but thought better then to ask what.

"My family felt that it had been wronged or so my mother said. They wished to rule over the witches, and even over the Quarter itself. I don't understand why though."

I stopped trying to remember what else I had been told. Or anything I had over heard.

"The spirits of our Ancestors told my sister Abigail, of the spell they wished my parents to use to bring them forth to help summon them to gain power. I had no idea that a spell could be made to put a spirit of one long since dead into the body of one whom is living."

I then gulped as I thought of all the reasons my mind could come up with that they would want me. I was only a child after all and not a very powerful on at that.

"I think they want to hurt me in some way or maybe use me for something. I'm not… I'm not sure." I looked up at the three vampires in the room as once again my eyes filled with tears.

"So why not just rid ourselves of you, and then go out on a witch hunt. Then your worries would be for naught."

Nicklaus had during my story and rant of sorts, moved himself to sit in a large armchair while refilling his glass with some kind of alcohol. Rebekah was holding me in her arms almost protectively.

"Because you need me as the last member of their blood line. I have the only power to keep them from rising up in another's body. However, I do not know the right spell. I am rather new at this." I said rather bitterly.

"Well I do not see anything that can be done tonight then, as a spell must be found. Rebekah, take her back to whatever room you brought her too. We will discuss this further in the morning."

Elijah spoke with the sort of authority that I didn't realize he held. He was not the King or the self-proclaimed one anyway. My eyes flickered with that thought to Nicklaus. The man who calls himself King, but yet seemed to care as much about power as a child playing a game. He seemed to want fear, but I think it is because he held it in himself. That fear that seems to paralyze one in one moment in time, in an angry rage, but why a man like him would feel fear of anything, I could not tell you. Is it a fear of having nothing and no one, or a fear of someone. When you are immortal how can you fear someone, when you cannot fear death?


	5. niklaus

Nicklaus POV/

My name itself has been known to strike fear in the hearts of bigger and badder witches and vampires than this little girl. But here she is, with little to no fear of me. When I held her by the throat, I could have killed her. But I held no wish to, when I saw her looking into my eyes with more awe than fear. I found myself wanting to know more about her. This little red head with green eyes that held knowledge beyond her years. But now that I think about it, I had no name to go with the face of a child who fascinated me. She was the first in a long time to be a mystery to me. Yet when I held her eyes, it was like she could see all of me.

When she had said that her family wanted my power, and now she wanted my help, I didn't know what to think. Anger was the first thing, and I had moved to attack. However it was not her I wanted dead. It was that family of hers. But my brother and sister stopped me. It was likely for the best, if what she said was true, that they would just jump into a new body if I did then what was the point. But something told me not to let this girl be a part of any of this. She reminded me of myself, before I was turned. Sad, but just wanting to make everyone happy. After all she was only a child.

But no, she would help us end whatever it was that was starting, and she would live or die. And it would not be my problem. Somehow I felt I was wrong.

The next day, before the meeting. Still Nicks POV/

Where could that girl have gone? I had wanted to speak with her before the meeting to find a spell that my brother was holding. But she was not in her room. I stood in the court yard and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and I could smell lavender and nutmeg. It was coming from my art room.

In a moment, I was standing in the doorway. She was sitting on the balcony of my art room. The morning light hit her red hair perfectly, and I had a sudden need to paint her. The way she looked so young and care free her face not marred by tears or scratches. (Rebekah must have given her, her blood.) She was looking at the Quarter below, and was writing in one of my sketchbooks. Normally, I would have been mad, but I had a need to know what she was writing.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She said not turning to look at me.

So she had known I was there. She truly was a powerful girl then. Though I'm not sure what to make of her backbone.

"I'd rather paint you, love."

"And I'd rather you not."

I was shocked. Did she not know that to have me want to paint her was an honor? It seemed she did not, but soon she would. I would have her begging me to paint her.

"What are you writing, love?" I asked. As it had been weighing on me to ask. She looked at me and then away again, but I saw the bright pink her cheeks became. Was she embarrassed?

"I write a little poetry. It takes my mind off of things." A single tear ran down her face.

"Well then let's hear it love." I asked hoping to keep from having a crying child.

"A pretty face is all you see

When you look at me

But there is so much more

Of me

Under what you can not see

A heart of gold or so I'm told

A mind to behold

Creativity yet untold

This pretty face is not much to hold

For I will grow old

But my mind will still be yet untold

Even as the years unfold."

I was stunned. One so young could write like that. She had passion; she had a way with her words that made you want to hear more. It made him wonder what it would be like to see her draw. But also made him want to make her poem untrue, and have her never grow old.

"That's very good, love."

"Rose." She said, still not looking at me.

"What was that, love?"

"Rose, my name is Rose Evergreen."

"Well then Rose, lets not keep my brother Elijah waiting. He hates when things and people are late."

With that I walked from the room. Thinking that name fit her very much.

She truly seemed to hold no fear of me. If anything, she seemed indifferent to me. But that was likely my doing. I know that I am not very good with first meetings, or people at all. But something in me wanted to go back and be more welcoming to her. To have been kinder. Ha, me kind? I can not remember a time, since I was a child, that I have been kind to anyone.

I knew that she was following me back to Elijah's office. I could hear her foot steps behind me in almost perfect rhythm with my own. When we finally got to my brother's office, he looked at me oddly; when he saw that Rose was with me. When his eyes moved to her, I could see him trying to find if I have done anything to her.

"So Elijah what plan have you come up with in solving our little problem?" I said, as I made my way to the bottle of scotch.

"I had forgotten to ask what spell was used to bring them back. But I am hoping that with the help of our mother's Grimoire, we will find what we are looking for."

"Well then we must ask. Rose, love what spell was used?" I said turning to look at her.

I saw the shock that passed over my brother's face; that I knew her name when he did not. It made me smirk.

"*Et potentia et scientia, et mortui, qui nobis vitam tibi dabo. It was done when the moon and sun became one. I heard what was said back too, it was: **Tibi nunc audimus et potestas, et vivere vita nostra, non tua, Deus, voluntatem tuam."

Her Latin was very good for one so young, but the words she said gave me the feeling her family knew what they where getting into more then she knows. And that could only make things worse.

After a few hours of watching them look through the Grimoire, it seemed they may have found something helpful.

"I'm not sure if I'm reading this right, but I think this may be what we need." Rose said to Elijah.

She passed the page to him and he read it over, his Latin being better then hers.

"I think you may be right."

"Well do enlighten us then. What does it say?" I asked, not liking the way they seemed to work together so well in so little time.

"It says that I have to find this plant called Echinacea paradoxa or a Yellow coneflower. It's a yellow flower that looks rather wilted; if I remember right. But it's very rare and hard to find. I have to mix it with my blood, and put it on them somehow and say the spell:

***Tumultus mentis et corporis, et solum mens et animus et separavi vos pereatis simul . Ludificatust atque te, ut jam mundi Nullius apud eos superbia."

And so the hunt for this rare flower began.

*Those who have died, give us power and knowledge, and we will give you life. ** We hear and give you power now, the life you live now ours, your will no longer yours. ***Bind soul and body, mind and heart and only death may set you apart. This world you may no longer resided with your fooled and misguided pride.

Rose's POV before nick found her/

I sat on the bed that I had been given to sleep on and looked out the window in to what could have been any night. The moon was big and full shining down happily on the city. But all it did was remind me of the times my father would spend out side with me looking at stars.

The reminder of my father hurt like I had been kicked in the chest. Just thinking about my family and the happy times we had together made me cry all over again. But I knew I had to be strong, so I made myself a promise that I would find a way to save my family without crying. Without acting as if I had no hope, after all I had the Originals on my side right? What could go wrong?


	6. what is mine

Rose's POV/

After having spent three days reading and rereading the spell, I had come to know it by heart. But, that would not help me without the flower. I had this feeling that tying myself to them would only lead to my death. But, my life meant nothing, if it would keep others from suffering, whatever fate the Ancestors have in mind for the Quarter.

"It would seem that the last remaining Echinacea paradoxa is in the hands of witches in Ireland. Their Coven is headed by a powerful witch by the name of Honora MacGrath. However, getting this witch to trust us, and give us even one flower of this rare plant may give us a problem." Elijah spoke as he entered the room I had been studying in.

"Honora MacGrath? She was once friends with my Mother. I may be able to speak with her, and get her to give you the flower."

"I do not see how it is safe for you to leave New Orleans. They will only follow you wherever you go. I will go and take Rebekah with me, to see this Coven and to procure the Echinacea paradoxa flower."

"If I cannot go with you, then I will at the very least give you a letter to give to her that may help your case."

I turned and began to write my letter, as Elijah went to find Rebekah to inform her of their impending trip. As soon as I had finished my letter, they were packed and ready to go to Lahinch, on the coast of County Clare Ireland.

That left me under the protection of Nicklaus, of whom Elijah had informed to treat me with respect. It was not as though I did not like Nicklaus. I, however, did not trust him with my life, as he had as yet to show any value of it. I truly hoped that he would leave me be, as he had seemed to be doing for the last three days. Just after nighfall with Rebekah and Elijah gone, I had gone into my room to get ready for an early bedtime. But no sooner had I walked into my room, that my world went black.

Nicklaus POV/

Since our conversation, I had been giving Rose space, as Elijah had asked or rather demanded of me. As she would have to face the full demise of her family by a spell of her own hand, and the grip of mine. However, now that Elijah was gone, I sought out the company of this strangely powerful little witch. However, when I came to her room where I had last heard her, I could smell that the presence of something dead and powerful had been there.

When I opened the door, she was not there, but her scent of lavender and nutmeg was almost overpowered by the scent of death. The little witch had gotten herself kidnapped. Normally I would not care what she had done, or that someone had taken her, but that they had done so right under my nose in my own house, that was unforgiveable.

He became an eerie calm, as the rage that boiled just under the surface, like the calm before an unbelievably destructive storm. Where would they have taken her? Then his mind wandered to the story she had told of her family. And something clicked inside his mind. They had taken her to the resting place of her Ancestors. So he followed the scent of death, mixed with lavender and nutmeg, deep into the bayou. When he got to them, however, he decided to lay in wait, and listen in to their planning, before saving _his_ little witch.

"Now, now my powerful little girl. All we want is for you to help us to bring forth more of your beloved family. You are the most powerful witch in our line, and the first true Matriarch born in three centuries. You will be like a queen to all of us, better even than a Harvest Girl. Think of it. With one little spell you could rule all that you see."

A rather beautiful middle aged red headed woman, who looked much like Rose herself, likely being her mother, ranted at poor Rose. Who was not only bound, but gagged and unable to answer her. When she did pull the gag from her mouth, Rose spat at her as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You are not my family, nor are they. You took from me my only family, and now that they are dead and only your puppets, why would I want to bring them back?"

Her young voice held so much heartbreak and sadness, that anyone who had even an ounce of humanity, never would have asked of her.

Being done and having learned all I needed to know of their plans, I used my enhanced Vampire speed to come between the woman who must once have been Rose's mother, and the others who stood just behind her.

"You came into my home, and took what was _mine_, and I would like her back now." The evidence of my rage that boiled under the surface beginning to come out in my tone of voice.

"You seem to think that she belongs to you, when she comes from our line, and I am her mother. She is our blood, therefore, you cannot take her from us."

"You seem to think that I was asking. She denounced your line, and said you were no longer her family. Therefore, you have no hold over her." Containing his rage so as not to kill this woman, before she is bound to her body, was becoming harder and harder as she made a mockery of him.

"And what power do you hold over me, Little Vampire King? You are nothing more than two beings that should never have existed bound in one body. Nothing more than an _Abomination_."

And with that one single word, Abomination, my rage came forth like the first tidal wave in a great storm. My hand plunged straight into her chest, my fingers wrapped around her still beating heart. I could feel how her fear quickened it. I could feel the blood that encased my fingers and dripped down my arm. And just before I fully let all of my rage come forth and ripped out her heart, I heard a voice calling to me.

"Nicklaus, don't. If you kill her now she will only take another form and we will never know who she is until it is too late."

Hearing Rose's words, I released her heart, pulling my hand from her chest. I bit into my own wrist, and gave her my blood, so as to keep her from dying.

"You have escaped my wrath this time, but know that when the time comes I will take great pleasure in ripping out your heart and watching it take its final beat." With that I took up Rose into my arms and brought her safely back to the compound.

When I set her down in my art room, I began to cut the ropes that bound her wrists and legs and then, I asked her if she was all right.

"They didn't hurt you, love, did they?"

"Nothing that will last forever. As my mother always said it will go away before you get married." She smiled slightly, but it was a tired sad sort of smile the kind that hid pain. The kind I had given myself.

Not wanting to truly show my concern, I told her "off to bed with you love. You've had a long night."

She looked up at me for a moment, her eyes seeming to search mine for something, and she seemed to have found it, whatever she was looking for because she asked me, much to my surprise, if she could stay in my art room with me as she knew I would be up most of the night painting. What she did not know, was I had been painting her.

"Something wrong with your own room love?"

"I'd just feel safer here tonight."

"Fine then, Do what you like love."


	7. losing control

Roses POV/

It took two weeks for Elijah and Rebekah to find and get the flower from Honora MacGrath. She had many warnings about using it. Mostly on how I would be unable to handle it. But I had known that, and I was willing to let them use me anyway. After all no one would care if I was dead.

In that time New Orleans had become eerily quite. No one was practicing. No one had been killed. And the longer the calm lasted, the more I feared what would come after.

The more calm the sea the bigger the storm.

My kidnapping had made me rather skidish. What was worse was I remembered little before stopping Niklaus from killing that vile woman. I remember faint whispers, and the smell of burning plants, whose names I could not recall. I also remember being moved. I was not in the place that I was found in, but the haziness of it made me think that maybe I dreamed it up. My fear kept me from telling anyone.

I no longer slept in my room, unable to feel safe there. If I slept at all it was in whatever room Niklaus was in, as I had begun to follow my "protector" everywhere. I had come to trust him more. I did not know how long my trust in him would last however. After all he would likely kill me, when I was done being helpful. It's what he wanted to do that night, he had said so himself.

But in the last two weeks I had come to think he was what my mother always called fickle. He would say something, but do something else. Like when he had been asked to meet with the human faction. They had had some problems. It was small and rather dumb sounding to me and the same seemed to be said for Nick. He said to deal with it themselves, but then he went and took care of it after everyone had left.

He was like a puzzle with all the pieces, but no picture of how they go together.

He loved having everyone fear him, but he hated that the fear took away any love they may have felt for him. He seemed lonely, even with so many people with him.

I found it rather odd that even the one he claimed to be his son Marcel, was not let into those scary spiked tipped walls around the rose that I imagined his heart to be. But at least Marcel could see the wall. Elijah and Rebekah didn't seem to have even seen it. And with everything they did, good and bad, they only seemed to get farther from it. It was sad because the man that so much wanted to be loved, feared betrayal so much that he pushed away any who would think to love him.

I hadn't spoken much in the time since I was rescued. I felt like a burden asking for there help. I should have found a way to do it on my own. After I stopped talking, Niklaus did every thing but buy me a freaking country. He offered too. I think he thought that they may have broken me. But I was not broken, at least not the way he thinks. I had held out hope that maybe I could still save them, my family.

But I know now it's a vain hope.

When waiting for Elijah and Rebekah to get to the compound, I realized that I had not used my magic since my last lesson with my sister. She had taken over my lessens after the harvest. She was meant to do so much good with what she had learned. Instead she used it to gain power we could have lived without.

She always used to tell me that magic was like a muscle. It worked best when flexed daily. So I started to look around for something I could practice on. Then I saw it… a candle. "Adoleret." And the candle burst to life. It felt good, comforting even, to use my magic after what felt like a life time. I began to move through the house, and everywhere I went, I lit every candle I could find. It likely wasn't safe, but I didn't care.

The fire seemed to draw me in… the proverbial moth to the flame. But soon I stopped saying the word burn, and yet the candles still lit. I couldn't stop myself from walking. And my magic flared without me telling it to. Fear over took me, what had they done to me? With that in mind, I gathered all the power that I could muster and I did the one thing I could do. I screamed.


	8. Henry

Third person POV/

Not faraway was a witch named Henry. He had taken over the body of Rose's father, more than happy to be back. In the time he had lived, he had been what some would call a ladies man. However, he didn't just chase women. No, he became obsessed with them. He would set his eyes on a woman and she was doomed. They always ended up dead.

You see this is why he died. It was just after the Miklesons had started to rule. He became fastly known within and even outside of the supernatural community. However, they left him be, mostly, as long as none of there own got killed. That is until he had killed the only child of a witch. They had him hanged 3 days later. This was also why Elle, the witch within her mother, had asked him to do the spell on her; he would relish making her want to die.

The spell was meant to make her powers uncontrollable. As soon as she used any kind of magic. It was not hard to do this as she had a lot of it lying dormant inside her.

On the table in front of Henry was a mirror. It looked like it had been made by the earth itself. It was framed in twigs and leaves. The glass was clouded with dirt. You could hardly see yourself in it.

"Let us see how our lovely flower is doing, shall we." He said, as he cut his palm letting the blood drip onto the mirror.

*"Ostende mihi, quos ego quaero." He said

At first nothing happened. But within a few moments an image began to appear. At first it was fuzzy and the voices where muffled. Then all became clear.

Within the mirror/

You could almost smell the fear coming off of Rose. She had huddled herself in a corner using all her strength to fight the spell cast upon her.

The candles had been put out by her, and so far she was seemingly able to keep them that way. It must have been unbearable to keep so much power at bay in one so young.

The Miklesons looked to be at a loss, likely for the first time in there immortal lives. Rebekah and Elijah had only just arrived home, when they had heard a scream. For a moment the compound had become eerily silent. Then you could hear Niklaus's voice, then that of his brother and sister.

They tried to find out what was wrong with Rose, as they removed the once lit candles from the room.

"Those bloody wankers did this to her!" Rebekah suddenly yelled at her arguing brothers. They had been trying to figure out what was wrong with her, and Rebekah was trying to soothe the young witch.

With that statement, Nicklaus disappeared from the room. With a sigh, Elijah followed after him. Rebekah was left rocking Rose, like a mother would a child.

A large crack appeared in the glass of the mirror. The image was then gone.

The look on Henry's face could only be described as livid. He mumbled a string of curses and began to pace the room. He had no way of seeing what the spell was doing to her, or what was going on, or where the men had gone. His anger had made him loosen the magic placed on the room he was in.

Then with a loud crack, all went dark.

* Show me whom I seek


	9. a sad fate

_Eyes opened. An odd unbearable thirst. Like that of a man dieing, long lost in a desert. Only 100 times worst. It made eyes blind. Something rich beat in the air, like a spring in a wasteland. But the taste was so much better. It filled life into a lifeless body…_

Third POV/

Suddenly on odd coldness seem to fill Rose's eyes. She stood up from Rebekahs arms and began to walk to the plant that had been placed on the table. The Echinacea paradoxa clipping lay almost lifelessly waiting without hope for its usefulness to come.

"Come… They will be here soon."

The voice that came form Rose's lips was hollow. Brittle, even as if any moment it would give up. But it was also not her own.

"What do you mean they are coming? Who the bloody hell is they?" Rebekah asked a bit of fear seeping in to her normal harded voice.

She follows the shell of the girl she had started to think of like her own. No answer came; she just walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and a large knife. In a rather lifeless and robotic way.

The flower was dropped inside of the bowl and then without even so much as flinching she ran the blade across her hand letting the blood drip into the flower. When the blood hit the flower it began to turn to ash as if the blood was made of fire.

"They are here."

Was all the warning Rebekah had before dropping to the ground in what seemed to be unbearable pain.

"Now, now my dear there is no need for you to fight us. We only want to help you." Elle said to her.

As she and Mary along with Abigal walked into the room. They were dressed in old cloaks, all in a rich blood red.

"It would seem that it is you that need help _mother_." That eerie voice said.

And then the bowl went flying. Sending its contents on to the three women. Startling them so that Rebekah was no longer under there hold.

*"Tumultus mentis et corporis, et solum mens et animus et separavi vos pereatis simul. Ludificatust atque te, ut jam mundi Nullius apud eos superbia."

Being locked in one form was something they had feared and without a hold on Rebekah they met a painful end. But an even worse fate at the hands of the witches of the other side. They would pay dearly for their crimes.

The moment the life left the eyes of the last witch, Rose seemed to lose all strength and slumped to the ground. Like a doll that is left lifeless when the child is not no longer playing with it.

*Bind soul and body, mind and heart and only death may set you apart. This world you may no longer resided with your fooled and misguided pride.


	10. time skip

**She is about to be 16. This is the beginning of the time skip. I may do a small flash back of her time away if you like let me know.**

Six years have passed since the night I lost my family. I don't remember much of it, but what I do remember haunts me, and will likely haunt me for so long as I live.

I remember blood. So much blood. Some, my own, that dripped from the wound on my head a bit even from my hand that held a deep cut in it, but most of the blood came from the lifeless bodies on the floor. I wanted to cry. They were gone, really and truly gone. They may not have been the best people in the world, but they had been my family. I only got one look before darkness befell my eyes, but it was all I need. And then I was told I slept for days. If you could truly call it sleep. I had such a fever that they did not think I would live.

Even after my body made a full recovery, my mind still seemed lost. I could hear the worry in the voices of the vampires that had seemed to have taken me in, but I couldn't bring myself to care. One day Rebekah seemed to have had it, and said that she was going to take me somewhere, and help me become myself again. Whoever that was.

That led to the trip she and I had been on for the last six years. We had spent most of it in London, as, Elijah had wanted me to go to the best schools when I was away. We did take a trip to Rome, but we were there for less then a day before Nik found out and told Rebekah to take me back. But now we are no our way home. Back to New Orleans. Just in time for my 16th birthday.

I am both happy and sad to be back in New Orleans. I'm happy because I have not seen Elijah and Nik since I left (they are very busy men you know). The sadness, however, came in the form of yet one more birthday without my family.

Coming back to the compound was hard, but I pushed through. I didn't want to worry Rebekah; she was like a mother hen when she was worried. Right now, however, she is in party mode. She is just dying to make my 16th birthday party the best New Orleans has ever seen.

POV:Nik

The last six years had been hectic. Settling down the witches, after not only killing some of there own, but also taking one of there daughters from them had not gone over well. In fact, for three of those six years, I had even feared war would once again break out. But it seemed that they had finely chosen a different path, but it was not much better. They had a list of demands. All of them about the limitations on them and there magic. I had let Elijah take care of that as it was not my strong suit.

As the years passed a worry grew in me. At first I thought it for my self, but as time went on I came to find that it was not me I worried for. But who? It wasn't until Rebekah had taken Rose from her safe home in London that I grew to understand that the fear was for her. Rose. And it only grew as time went on. I soon grew to hate this fear. It made me feel weak. And I would not be weak.

Finding out that she was coming back filled me with even more fear. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew something was not right, but I had no idea what it was. So I brushed it aside and worked on the guest list for this party that Rebekah wanted to have.


	11. the ball part one

**Everything you will need to see is linked on my page. If you have any trouble let me know. Also let me know what you think. Any ideas? Can I do better? Worse? Let me know. **

POV:Rose

I had not studied magic since the death of my family. The night I had lost control of my power. It had put a fear in me that even after I mostly recovered I could not bring myself to even think of over coming. Rebekah had never pushed me to do anything she had only ever tried to make me feel better and love.

As much as in sadden us both though I never truly could let her in. A fear even worse then that of my magic had grown in me the day may family died. No it started even before that. It must have been when they changed to be someone I did not know.

I could not let anyone in my heart. Not if it would only make it break in the end. Not if I would lose them.

But now was not the time to be feeling sad. I had to put on a happy face and go to a party filled with men and women I don't know.

It seems that as over used as the theme was we where having a black and white masquerade ball. I had kicked up a bit of a fuss and so Rebekah had said that if it would make me happy I could pick whatever dress I wanted.

So I picked out a midnight blue, strapless dress that had rhinestones from the top of the bust that spread out as they got to the bottom of the floor length dress. The dress reminded me of a starry night that happened to be my favorite painting.

It also happened to be what was hand painted on to my mask for the night.

My hair had been artfully braided at the top starting from the front of my hair to the back on both sides like a crown. The rest had been left to curl around my shoulders.

I had wanted to keep my dress to myself until I was dressed in it. It had been hard work, keeping it from Bekah, but I had done it.

I looked into the floor length mirror in my room. I looked nothing like myself and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe I could be the bell of the ball for once. Seeing as how it was my ball and all. A small but bitter smile curved my lips.

"Knock, knock!" Came Rebekah's voice as she swept into my room. "You look lovely Rose. I think blue suits you better then black or white." Her dress was white and strapless with black lace vines and flowers that went down the body hugging dress till about midthigh where it flared out leaving a small amount of the dress white before the pattern resumed trimming the dress.

"This just came for you. I don't know who sent it. But im guessing a guy?" in her hand she held a single red rose with a long thin box that was held together with a ribbon.

Inside was a neckless that looked rather old and very beautiful. It had a blue stone that was held by metal leaves and a small flower that looked to hold a diamond. There was also a note.

_To the lovely birthday girl, _

_I can only hope that I will get to see you at the ball tonight. For you are lovelier then my eyes should be aloud to see. If you would only wear this tonight then I will be able to die happily if I must. Knowing a goddess has accepted my gift. _

"It's lovely! And that letter is so sweet!" Rebekah cried out loudly.

Soon it was time to go down stairs for the ball. I was very happy to get away from all the girly chatter about the gift I had gotten. Bekah had put the neckless on me and it did look lovely but it also gave me a strange feeling. That I had no time to think about.

As I descended the stairs I couldn't help but see and feel all eyes on me. I had never been one to like being center of attention. And now that I was I was wishing I could run away from all of these eyes.

But I held my head high and tried not to think too much about it. I was only two steps from the bottom where whoever wished to be my first (and, hopefully my last) dance partner for the evening. Was meant to step forward. But I didn't yet see anyone waiting for _me_. Only looking at me.

Then out of seemingly nowhere, but I knew it had to be somewhere in the room, Nik appeared. He took my hand and I did not know if I should be upset or not.

I was happy that I was not all alone but I felt as if he had only stepped up because no one else was going to. I was pulled onto the floor for the first waltz of the night and said as softly as I could "I don't really know how to dance." The panic in my voice very clear. "Don't worry love, because ill tell you something," he leand closely to me "I do." He chuckled slightly and I smiled up at him.

_The moment that she held step foot in New Orleans a plan had been set into motion that would change the fate of not just one girl but all of the city. _


	12. the ball part two

**New chapter YAY! Lol I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. Also I changed the pic for this story to what Rose is meant to look like. Let me know what you think of it.**

The party had started about half an hour ago and yet my sister and Rose where nowhere to be seen. My sister always did like to be fashionable late. And it seemed she had made Rose the same way.

I had yet to see her since she came back and as much as I hated to even think it, I had been trying not to see her. The protectiveness I had felt for her with an ocean between us was likely to only grow, if I saw her anytime soon. And without an understanding of what it was that made it there to begin with was a very dangerous thing.

I suddenly felt the room shift and looking in the same place as everyone else I saw first my sister and then the very girl I had been trying so hard not to see. Rose herself.

She was a site to see. The blue dress she had on made her standout from everyone else. But not in a bad way. She was breath taking. The best part was her mask that had a painting of A Starry Night on it.

I could tell she was nerves of all the eyes on her although she covered it up very well. I had lived much to long to miss the slit bit of tension in her shoulders or the way her eyes never look at any one person or any person at all. In fact the only place she looked was the bottom of the staircase where someone was meant to step forward and meet her.

It didn't look like anyone would.

Most where too transfixed by the stunning way she looked. She had grown to be a lovely young woman.

He couldn't have that on her birthday. And if he had to admit it, it wouldn't be so bad to dance with the bell of the ball. And so meet her he did.

As I led her to the dance floor she said in such a way I had to hold in my laugh that she couldn't dance.

"Don't worry love, because ill tell you something," I said as I leaned close to her, "I do." And I did let out a small chuckle. The smile that came to her lips was something to see. In such a way that it seemed she did not smile much. And as I thought, as fast as it came it was gone.

"This will be the first and I hope only time I will have any need for dancing. At lest the ball room kind." She said as though that was something everyone should think.

"Do you dislike it for some reason love? Or do you just not think your self good enough for something so graceful?" I could see that she had little respect for herself and my asking likely did not help but I felt the need to try to provoke some kind of anger out of her.

The rest of our dance was silent and I could not tell if she was thinking or if she was upset with what I said.

Her meadow green eyes where unreadable. Save for a deep sadness that seemed to radiate from her soul, and even with a thousand years of life she would not be able to hind that. Not from him anyway. Because what he saw in her eyes was also in his own.

When the dance was done, and I had taken her from the dance floor, one of the heads of the witches came up to us. She was an ageing woman by the name of Eliz. Her once chestnut hair was now graying in a rather graceful way. She was somewhat plump but you could easily see that she had once been a beauty.

Her eyes held a wisdom that only a two-hundred year old witch could. (The spell she used to stay alive was staring to ware it would seem) as her eyes held a tried edge to them. You could see that the years had held grate sadness for her. The lines around her eyes also spoke of much happiness as well.

She was one of the few witches he liked but he also did not trust her one bit. The power she held was as helpful as it was dangerous to his rule as King.

She had set her ageing eyes on Rose.

"Hello my dear, Rose. It has been much too long. I hope that you are well and would like to wish you Happy Birthday." She said in a sweet grandmotherly way.

"Thank you, I am doing well. How have you been Lady Eliz?" Rose seemed to warm in the smallest to this women, she must have know for the ten years she was in this city.

"I'm very well child." She smiled warmly. "I was hoping to inquire of you magic studies? I do hope they have gotten you a good teacher wile you were away. It would be a shame for you to fall behind the girls your age."

Rose had gone deathly pale at the word magic. She looked very much like she would have a panic attack at any moment.

"I no longer wish to study magic my Lady." She said. Her voice was a strand mix of pain and fear with a small amount of sadness.

"No…no longer doing magic?! Why would you ever do that? It is a part of who you are!" she turned to me and said "You see she is of no uses to you, let us have her back and…" She began.

"I care little of what you think on the matter of her magic. I also will get to the bottom of her lack of use of it without your help. Now if you'll excuse us. Rose." I said as I began to lead her away from the old witch.

Once we were out of the women's site I let Rose go. "Go enjoy your party, love." And left her standing in the crowd.

I didn't know what to think. The witch, that could make me even more powerful, did not want to use her magic? But did I really want her to? The last time she had it had scared poor Beckah half to death (no pun intend). But I also had a feeling that it had made her lose a part of her self. Her lack of use of her magic would unbalance her in a way that only a witch could understand.

But did that mean that she was better off with the witches? No they would only push her to use her magic as it seemed she had a lot of it. Why, was I even worried about her so much? She is just a powerful young girl. That is why I would a way to make her use her magic again.

She just had to think that was that she wanted.

_A man walked though the door in time to see the lovely birthday girl descending the staircase. A blue gem hanging from her slender neck. With an evil smirk he though "Let the games begin"._


	13. Rebekah

**I plan on changing the name of this story to **_**Look in to My Eyes. **_**I hope you all like the new name. Also I'm not done with what happens at the ball but I wanted to give a better understanding as to why they came back.**

POV: Rebekah

In my time with Rose I had gotten to play house. I had always wanted to be a mom. This was all I would get. And even thought she was not a baby and she was not mine, she was mine.

In the last six years, I spent a lot of time trying to help her heal. She had been thought way too much for such a young girl. She was so smart and petty and kind. Why did this have to happen to her?

She spent much of the first year only getting out of bed to go to school and eat what I had to all but force feed her in the morning and night. She seemed so hollow and fragile. I feared that she would brake at anytime. So I tried not to do anything that may upset her. I didn't get upset with her for talking very little or for laying in bed most of the day.

But by the end of that first year, I knew that I had been babying her to much. She may be a child but she had no life in her and I was not helping her any, letting her get away with the way she was behaving.

So I started making her talk to me at dinner every night. Telling me about her day at school.

Then I started giving her chores. She needed to get out of bed for something. Even if it was something I wouldn't even do myself.

She had started to get some what better. In the years that followed. She talked more at dinner. Without having to be asked or made. She did her chores everyday. And then had tea in the library and read a book before going to bed.

But she still only left the house for school. She had made a few friends but didn't ever do anything with them outside of school. One day I told her that she needed to join a club she had after all, been in the school for four years.

So she took art. That had surprised me a lot. When I asked her she said she remembered looking at Nik's paints and wanted to be able to make something half that good. She had a talent for it too. That had been why I had taken her to Rome. I had hope, it may help her with her art and her people skills. But we had to come back soon after getting there because Nik had not wanted her to leave London.

By the time we had been in London for six years I knew that there was nothing left that I could do to help her.

I could see the way she tried not to care for anyone. She feared loss. I understood that. She seemed to have also become fearful of herself and her magic.

So I took her back to New Orleans her home and mine. To help her over come some of her fears and fully heal.

When I saw her and Nik dancing, I saw for the first time a true smile on her lips. It lasted only a moment but it told me that bring her home was the best thing I could have ever done for her.

It may even be good for my brother. She would be a good friend to him and maybe the love letter boy would give her some hope of love.


	14. gifts and finding things we shouldnt

**I changed my mind about adding more to the ball. Sorry if you wanted to know more about it. If so I may write more about it later. However not much else happens. More pics on my page.**

POV:Rose

In the last few weeks since my birthday I had gotten more odd gifts. I had gotten a:

Bell that was very old, it looked like a hand bell to summon servants. It had roses carved into it. With it was a note that said:

_I am forever in your service. If at anytime you need me, just ring. _

Then I got a father pen. It was black and white with golden swirls on it. It also had an angel and what looked to be dyed purple feathers on it. It was a very lovely gift even if I would not use it. With it was a letter that said:

_I hope that some day you will write me back with this. _

Beckah was very much in love with the idea of these gifts. She said that I should be happy that someone likes me so much and that maybe he was shy and that is why he has yet to show himself. I was happy but something did not feel right, but I just brushed it off.

A few more days passed and I got board. I may have been a home body but I had never been fully left alone. Beckah was normally trying to get me to do something or talking with me. But she had things to do the last few days and both Nik and Elijah had no time for me. So I started to look around. I wanted to see if I could find any hidden rooms or doors. There had been a lot in our old home.

At first I fond nothing but as the days passed I felt drawn to go down into the basement. There I found a door that opened to an old rocky room. That room led to more and as I walked I saw vampires that looked to have been dieing there for a long time. Some moaned and others did not make a sound.

I wanted to turn back, but something told me that I needed to keep going.

When I reached the end I found an old looking casket. I slowly opened the top fearful of what could be inside.

Inside was a man (well he was more of a boy) that looked like a much younger Elijah but paler with somewhat more blond in his hair. He looked very burnt. Like someone had set fire to him. He also had a hole to his chest. Someone had wanted him to stay dead it would seem.

But why? I guess I would never know.

I let that thought play though my mind as I reached out to stroke this mans hair. When I touched him I felt something happen…


	15. the other side

**Bet you didn't guess… lol no I know you did, you are very smart after all, lovely readers ****. **

_The other side was not something to write home about. That was if he even could write home. He had spent years here watching the world go by. He had seen his sister playing mom and the growing irritation she was becoming for his brother. It was not that he did not like her it would seem he liked her too much._

_In all his time here he had never seen anyone else. From time to time he would hear whispers (he had a feeling from witches) they talked of one born with the power to bring someone back from the dead. Even vampires. That had made him wonder. So he would lisn to all the whispers hoping to find a way to use her to bring him back. _

_That had been what he was doing when suddenly he was pulled into a bright light… _


	16. Kol

**Haha I know you must all hate me for the cliffs I have you wanting to jump off of. Don't jump just yet I have more for you lol. **

I pulled my hand away when I felt a spark. Its was almost like being shocked.

"_Well bloody hell! You gave me a foot hold." _I spun so fast that I fell to the floor. It was the man from the casket. But how he was still in it.

If I had given him a foot hold then that meant only I could see him. He was a ghost.

Just my luck.

My fall had lead to me hurting my hand. As I looked at it blood dripped down my palm. It made the entombed vampires grow restless.

"Who are you? And how did I give you a foot hold?" I asked him. I didn't need to fear him. He was a ghost but as of right now all he had was a foot hold meaning he was still mostly on the other side.

"_You darling are a witch of her own. You are called an ostensor vitae in Latin. Meaning bringer of life_. _As for how you did it I have no idea but im hoping you can do more then that." _He said as he looked at his body.

For a moment I could see a hint of sadness in his deep brown eyes. Then when his eyes once again met mine all I could see was playfulness.

"I don't think I can help you I don't even know what I did. I wish I could help you um…"

"_Kol, Kol Mikaelson." _His smirk got bigger._ "And you must be my brothers little Rose." _

Before I could say anything I could hear foot steps coming down the long stone hall. And then Kol was gone only to come right back.

"_Hide. Right now!" _I didn't know where to go. Fear raced in my veins making the cut on my hand bleed more. Looking around I saw that there was a bit of wall I could hide behind.

The foot steps stopped and I could hear someone giving orders to let a vampire out. Soon after I heard them leave.

I was about to get out of there when I felt something grab me. Then pain blossomed from my hand. I looked down as I tried to pull my hand away. But I could feel my strength going as the vampire, that was looking a bit less withered, drank from me.

"Kol! Help me!" I cried out. Not that he could do much he was dead after all. I had to get away but how? Then I felt my body be tugged back.

My hand was now free but so soon would the vampire. I looked up at Kol who had some how helped me.

"_Darling you need to bring me back now. You will not be able to get out of here before him. And he will kill you do you understand?" _

"And you won't?" I asked weakly.

"_If you bring me back sweetheart I will protected you so long as you live. But you need to hurry." _

I made myself get up. When I made it back to his body I put my hands on his chest. I began to feel that same shook like feeling in my fingers as if some of my life was living me to go to him.

Then I felt something grab me from be hind.


	17. To Be Or Not To Be

**Im sorry its take so long! But I just couldn't seem to get this chapter right. But I hope you like it. And just an FYI: reviews help get the chapters out faster! So I want to say thank you to those who have reviewed and ask that if you have at lest think about it. Enjoy! **

POV: Nik

Having been out all day, having meetings with the witches and the wolves, all I wanted to do was sit down and have a drink. That is what I would have done if I had not got wind of Roses sent, lavender and nutmeg. It led down into the basement and a tingle of worry went though me. What was she doing down in the garden. She was a non-practing witch in a room full of starving vampires.

With that I used all of my speed to go down the long corridor.

When I got to the last room the one that housed my brother Kol, I saw a site that made me burn with rage.

A vampire that had been in the garden for a long time, was holding my Rose as if she was a long lost lover. He didnt even seem to see me in the moment that I paused in the door way. I could smell the blood from where he was bitting her neck. See the blood that had stand her white shirt crimson. The pool under her hand where there was also a bite, spread much too fast.

She was dying.

And I could let her. Let him kill her, be rid of this protective feeling. This longing… no I did not want to be rid of it. I wanted to understand it. And that would not happen if she died.

With that though in my mind I rushed the vampire, who looked much too healthy. He had a redness to his cheeks and almost looked as if he was alive aging.

How dare he look so full of life?

Her life.

The vampire had a small smirk on his blood smeared lips until I snapped his neck. I would deal with him later.

I dropped the vampire to the floor and then rushed back to Rose's side.

Blood. So much of her blood, her life, spill onto the floor. Her eyes were closed and her skin was so pale. Even her lips that normally held the same color as the blood spilling rapidly onto the floor, had no color.

If it had not been for the fait beat of her heart I would have though her dead. But still she lived.

The bites where not as bad as I had first thought. It didn't seem like the vampire had ripped at her to much. But I was still fearful of giving her any of my blood yet. I didn't want her to have this live unless it was what she wanted. And anyway she was of more use alive.

I lifted her into my arms and rushed her from the room. I needed to be sure she would live before I healed her.


	18. Am I Dead?

**Heres one more for leaving you all hanging. Sorry it so short. **

POV: Rose

My eyes felt heavy. As if opening was not worth it. And it wasn't for there was to much light that burned my eyes. But worst of all was the pain that move like rapid fire in my veins. I wanted to scream but no sound left my lips. My chest heaved as I tried to will the pain away.

"_You have to calm down or you make yourself worse." _Kol. I had for gotten about him.

Had I been able to bring him back?

Was he the one that saved me?

Then I felt cool fingers touch my closed eye lids. When had I close them? Something wet and sticky touch my lips. It tasted coppery. Was I drinking blood?

I tried to open my eyes again. "Shhh… Love, sleep."

Then I feel back into darkness.


	19. dream

**So YAY a new update! I hope you like it! And I would like to thank my fanfic soul mate Pokadottedgiraffe11 for all her help! Go and read her stories if you like mine!**

_I was standing in a dark forest. The only light coming from the full moon over head. It made everything look like it was from a fairy tale. And I felt as if I had been here before…_

"_Hello again, child" I heard a young women's voice call out to me._

_I wipped around fear, filling me. But I didn't see anything, but the moon lit trees and the clearing I was standing in. There was not even a shadow to be seen. _

"_Who are you? Where are you? Come out!" I cried out, trying to sound a lot less fearful then I felt. _

_And maybe it worked because a woman stepped into the moon light. She had dark hair that was in a long braid down her back. A few curls fell from it into her eyes that were bright blue. She was in a very simple yet very old styled dress, from a time frame I could not name. _

"_Rose you have much to fear child. Many will seek to use your power little Ostensor Vita. But there is one with much power who would give there life to see you live." She told me as she got closer to me. _

"_Who are you? How do you know my name? Who wants to have me?" I ask my fear being over taken by my need to know. "And who would give there life for me?" My voice had gotten small at that last question. _

_A small smile came to her face at my nonstop questions. "Who I am matter not right now, but I will tell you that I am one like you. Or I was. Your name I know because I am the one who saved you from having to kill your family." I gave her an odd look at that but I didn't ask yet. "As for who wants you, you know more than you think. Your life means a lot to more than you know but one will love you more than any other and he will die for you, child." _

_I tried to take in all that she had said to me. But all I could think about is what she said about my family. "What do you mean about my family?" I asked, I had a feeling it was the only think she would talk more about at this time. _

_A sad look came over her face. "What do you remember about what happened child? What have you been told?" _

"_I remember blood. So much blood. Some, my own, that dripped from the wound on my head a bit even from my hand that held a deep cut in it, but most of the blood came from the lifeless bodies on the floor. I wanted to cry. They were gone, really and truly gone. They may not have been the best people in the world, but they had been my family. I only got one look before darkness befell my eyes, but it was all I need. And then I was told I slept for days. If you could truly call it sleep. I had such a fever that they did not think I would live." I told her. _

"_I took over your body, child. I did not think you could live with what had to be done, didn't think you could do it yourself. We talked in that time but it would seem the spell took too much out of you and you cannot remember." She said thoughtfully. _

"_Where are we?" I asked. _

"_Well you are dreaming but I am on the Other Side. I died long ago you see and so we can only meet at times like this for you. At least until your power have grown." _

"_What do you mean time like this for me? And can you help me with my power?" _

_Was there a way for her to help me? _

"_You are at a point when you are almost dead but not. Don't worry you will be fine. And yes, I can help you some but not just yet. For now you have to go. You have been here too long as it is."_


	20. what a mess we have made

**Sorry for the wait but here I am! And yet again a shout out to the lovely Pokadottedgiraffe11. Who I have written what will likely be a two shot called Sweetie. **

For a moment I felt as if I had been submerged in ice cold water. I struggled to get to the surface of it, and not let the death like sleep over come me yet again. And then it was like it was gone, I was free and that freedom made me shoot up gasping. My eyes flying open, and then shut again from the blinding light in the room.

A hand touched my arm and I cried out and pulled away sharply my breath becoming raged. I couldn't breathe all I could think about was that the vampire had tried to kill me and the feel of my own blood sticky like candy on my skin. Then there was the women in my dream, who had told me that someone, wanted my power, wanted to use me. Or for me to use it? I didn't know.

It took time for my whirling mind to hear someone speaking to me or rather two someone's. One was holding me and the other I knew could not be seen. My eyes met Kol's before my hearing kicked in and I started to hear what Klaus was saying to me.

"Nik?" I let out a shaky breath as I looked up in to his eyes, mine beginning to fill with unstoppable tears. Then I buried my face in to his chest and let out a sob.

"Shhh… Love I've got you you're ok." He said, as he held me, as if fearing I would somehow slip away from him some how.

_**Hihihihihihihihi**___

It had taken a long time for me to calm down from everything that had happened to me, having cried nonstop for several minutes, and once calmed down Nik began to interrogate me.

"Why were you down there!?" Nik asks angrily, shaking my sobbing, hiccupping form a bit roughly.

"Because! I was- I was just- I was bored!" I retort back, my mood bad, regardless of the fact he had been the one to save me from a premature death.

"You deliberately put yourself in danger because you were _bored_!? Are you stupid!?" Nik growls, looking ready to explode from disbelief.

"Well maybe I wouldn't end up in danger if I had something to do or you didn't ignore me like the plague or some kind of burden!" I shoot back, getting angry at Nik being angry at me.

"You're recklessness could have killed you!" Nik growls.

"Why do you care!? You don't even pay attention to me! Maybe you should have just left me down there!" I shout back.

"Because against my better judgment, the idea of someone hurting you drives me crazy!"

By now we had gotten very close to each other when we were yelling, having almost no space between us and a rather shocked silence flowing Nik's words. I don't know who was more shocked, me that he would make something like that up or him that he said it.

"This coming from the man who wanted to kill me as a child for saying someone could have more power then you." I spat as I pushed him away from me.

"And yet I never hurt you in anyway. In fact I saved you, and then let Rebekah take you away and keep you safe. Why do you think I would lie to you?" It seemed that his outburst had taken down some kind of wall in him, but I just couldn't put that kind of trust in him.

"Because you want something from me! Just like everyone else!"

I just couldn't let him in even if a part of me wanted to.

Whatever had let that wall come down was now gone, as his eyes once more hardened. "Whether I want something from you or not it seems you cannot seem to keep yourself out of harms way. So when I'm not home you will be coming with me wherever I go. Until I feel I can trust you not to do something reckless."

Then he stormed from the room.

_**Hihihihihihihihihihi**_

I lay back down on the bed and curled in to a ball. I had no tears left to cry but that didn't stop me from wanting to. Words echoed in my head:

_"Because against my better judgment, the idea of someone hurting you drives me crazy!"_

"_Rose you have much to fear child. Many will seek to use your power little Ostensor Vita. But there is one with much power who would give there life to see you live." She told me as she got closer to me._

"_Why do you think I would lie to you?"_

My head was so filled with the things that now consumed my life and head that I didn't hear Kol until he waved his hand in my face.

"_Are you ok Rosie?" _

"I don't know I had this odd dream when I was passed out and now I fear I've made your brother hate me." I said sadly.

"_Let me tell you something, my brother only gets that upset with someone if he cares for them. That's why he wants you with him. He doesn't think anyone else can take care of you but him." He smiled at me and then turns serous. "Tell me about this dream." _

And so I told him about the dream I had. He looked more and more grim the more I told him. But he tried hard to keep me from seeing.

"_You have nothing to fear. You seem to be getting help form the other side and that's a good thing. As for everything else we will figure it out with time." _

"Do you think you could find out who that women was?" I wanted to know who is was but I also just needed some time to myself to think more about what's going on.

"_I can see what I can do. Oh and sweetheart lets keep this between me and you until we know what's going on. That includes that you can see me." _

"Ok." I said.

He then smirked and disappeared leaving me once aging to my over filed mind.


	21. of sneaking out and party's

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry again for the wait. The next one may take even longer because ill be starting school soon so I'm sorry for making you wait and I will do the best I can to get chapters out on all my stories. **

POV: Rose

*A few days later.*

After three days of being shadowed by an over protective vampire I was ready to throw myself off a bridge. Now it's not that spending time with Klaus was bad, most of the time he could be a lot of fun. (Not that I would ever tell him that.) What was killing me was that I was unable to do anything on my own. Like I had wanted to look around the old church that one of the supernatural meets was in and I hadn't gotten ten feet from his side and he was beside me pulling me back and sitting me at the long oak table.

So you can only imagine how happy I was when Kol told me that I would need to sneak out and go to a party where I would find someone to help me. Now I've never been much of a partier, but if I got to get out of the house and was able to find out more about my powers I was all for it.

Kol had come to my room in the early part of the morning to tell me about it.

"_On the other side, there is talk of a strange young witch that is new to our world no one knows where he came from. And yet he seems to know way too much about us."_

"So you want me to get help from someone we likely can't trust?"

"_I never said to trust him. All you have to do is see what you can find out about what you are and who that women in your dream was." _

Now I was standing in my walk in closet trying to find something to wear with a very unhelpful Kol trying to "help". He kept finding the shortest and most see though things I owned. That was a surprisingly large amount.

I finally picked out a black dress that was made of lace with a black slip underneath. It was long sleeved and puffed at the knee with the neckline coming in a sharp V. It was not something I would normally wear but I had a feeling that I needed to look my best. For shoes I picked out red flats with black lace over them and soft black bows.

Now all that was left was to get out and get dressed. I decide I would try the old shower trick as I just needed to get out, I'd deal with whatever came with getting back in later. I made my way to a bathroom with my stuff wrapped in a long old white tee. When I got there I put my dress on before turning on the water and making sure the door was locked.

I went to the window in the bathroom and after opening it I hosted myself up and dangled my legs out. I then looked to my right and saw the vines and tresses that I was going to use to get out. The clime took what felt like forever but once I got down on the ground I was home free.

As I made my way down the street I said "Now where did you say this party was again Kol?"

Said spirit popped up out of nowhere as if he had just been hiding and waiting for me to ask. Knowing him he had.

"_It's at an old plantation house that hasn't been lived in years. But lucky for you the house is no longer on a large piece of land; most of it was sold off so it's only the house standing now. Should be about a 10 mintue walk." _

When I walked into the house I felt more like I was going to prom then to a house party. All the girls where in nice dresses and the men in suits. It was rather odd and gave me a sense of unease. Kol seem to feel the same way as he told me to beware of those in this house.

As I walked thorough the house I suddenly felt like death was holding me like a spider's web. And it was everything I could do not to run from the feeling as it rapped around me.

"Well if it isn't the little family Rose. Why don't we give her a round of applause?"

A voice that sounded like it was meant to be sweet and welcoming but was truly wicked and smug sounded out from nowhere. And as I spun around to try and find it all I could see was the others of the house clapping and turning to look at me. But what I didn't see, until they were looking at me was that their eyes were dead and vacant. Some of them even showing signs of their body being dead.

"What do you think of my friends? I made them myself, a little magic and of course my very vampire hunger." I could only hear the smirk in his voice and it made me shiver.

"However unlike you I can't put the soul back in the body I can only use them as puppets and that serves me just fine, for now. But they make for a good way to work on your powers do they not?"

And with that the voice was gone and the life less bodies, no they were still people, started to advance on me.


	22. Its fixed! Update soon!

Hi every one! I have finished fixing this story so go ahead and take a look and let me know what you think of the fixes :) Hope you all like it! :))


End file.
